Saving
by preety-lady-serenity
Summary: Risa needs him to ‘save’ her one snowy day. But Otani is nowhere to be seen.


Saving – by preety-lady-serenity

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Aya Nakahara and not me. Thanks.

* * *

It was the coldest day of December and for Risa Koizumi life seemed as cold and dark as ever. It was almost Christmas and her midget boyfriend had disappeared from the face of the Earth. She knew that he had exams but she really missed him. And the fact that he was not answering her phone calls made her feel even more nervous.

It had been three years since the day they had started dating and they were both in that state of wondering whether there was still passion between them or not. It also didn't help that they both had exams and projects to submit at different times in the semester. They were both so wrapped up in their college work that it seemed that they had no time for each other.

She let the phone ring for awhile as she pranced outside the cold and slippery pavement of her college's area.

"Come on you idiotic midget," she hissed in frustration, "pick it up! I want to hear to your voice even for a second.

_The number you have dialled is currently out of reach. Please try again._

She sighed. That morning seemed to get worst and worst. She had spent the last week preparing an outfit project, only to see her professor's look of indifference, and she could not reach her boyfriend. It was so frustrating!

She started to walk towards the subway station, slipping from the snow and ice. It was cold and she really felt lonely. She let her memory go back some years ago at Christmas evening when she had thought she was all alone. Nobu-chan was with Nakao-chi, Chiharu with Suzuki-kun and Otani was supposedly getting together once again with Kanzaki-san. As Risa was waiting outside the Umibozou concert area, she felt really lonely and then, someone pushed her down and she hurt her knee. At that moment, when she felt like she was dying of despair, Otani came running to save her.

Risa smiled unconsciously.

One thing she could clearly recall was how much fluttered she felt. She was certain that she had blushed when he, gaspingly, exclaimed that he had a date with her first and Kanzaki had to wait. It would not be a lie to acknowledge that at that moment she felt a soaring glee. No boy had ever done that for her before. And she would secretly admit that it was at that moment she felt a tug at her heartstrings. A tug so fade, and yet so strong, that reduced her to tears.

She got out of the subway and cautiously walked home. She wondered if her boyfriend would so willingly save her nowadays if she was in a state of despair.

She was outside her house when she slipped. It was quick and as her foot slipped, and she lost her balance, she let out a small scream. Yet as she fell back she felt someone's hands wrap around her breasts and when she landed, she did not feel pain nor the cold and icy pavement, but something warm and soft.

"Dammit Amazon, why do you have to be so tall? I can't even save you properly," Atsushi Otani's voice came under her.

Her eyes widened and she looked behind her to see Atsushi sitting under her, his hands wrapped under her torso.

She let out a small squeal and tried to get up, only to be dragged down by him. She found herself sitting on his lap, his head resting on her neck.

"I think, this is rather comfortable," he said softly, his breath hot on her neck, "so you can stay sitting here for awhile if you want to."

Risa blushed to her roots. They were in the middle of the street, it was cold but she felt warm and comfortable in Otani's arms.

"I was in the library and suddenly I had this great need to see you. I think I missed you a lot lately, "Atsushi mumbled softly and placed his head in her neck to hide his embarrassment.

Risa Koizumi felt her lower lip tremble and her left eye water before her right one followed suit. It really made her feel special and the tug on her heart's strings made her feel so happy she stated crying.

"Ah-Ah! What are you crying for?" he asked in concern, "Have you hurt yourself when you fell down?"

She let out a sound of denial and sniffled.

"I missed you too!" she exclaimed between her tears.

Otani's stare of concern turned soft and he used his sleeve to dry away her tears.

"Sometimes, this girl of mine is such a handful," he whispered to no one in particular and smiled.

* * *

Aww of all the cuteness! Review please.


End file.
